Argon
Argon is a Turaga of Light. History Similarly to other Av-Matoran, Argon began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped build the great spirit. He then settled down in Karda Nui. Argon was one of the many to be injured by the Avohkah. He witnessed the Toa Mata leave for the Codrex, and left to sulk in the swamp below. There he was ambushed by Tharon, an Arrum, who was defeated by a Toa of Iron named Ightark. Tharon stabbed Ightark, and ran. In his final moments, the Toa of Iron gave his power to Argon, transforming him into a Toa. Argon went back to his village, where he was a celebrated hero. However, the Toa/Dark Hunter War happened within a few years and Argon was asked to come and help. Argon complied, on the condition that his whole village would accompany him, due to the poor living conditions that the village was in. Argon was known to have made a very close friendship with Ruihia, a Toa of Water. After the war, Argon and Ruihia were chosen for Archtron's Toa Hagah team. Argon was given special armor and a Hau, honoring a fallen hero and was appointed deputy. The Toa protected Archtron from minor threats. Eventually, their leader saved a Le-Matoran from death, and turned him into a Toa, becoming a Turaga in the process. Argon was appointed leader. The Hagah took in the young Toa of air, teaching him to be a great hero. Makuta Teridax ordered all Toa Hagah to be exterminated, after his own team, lead by Norik, rebelled against him. Argon and the young Toa managed to survive, but Ruihia was killed. The two Toa ran, hoping to find shelter. Archtron followed them and agreed with their cause. He contacted several other surviving Toa Hagah and banded together. While Norik and his team led a charge on Teridax's fortress, the rest began a series of attacks on Azurite's tower. Argon was captured and escaped with the help of a Matoran of Sonics. Argon began a series of hit and runs on different Makuta, hoping to learn what had happened to the rest of his team, but to no avail. He settled down in a village in Kiri Nui. There, he transferred his Toa Power into seven Toa Stones. He gave them to six Matoran and hid the seventh. He did, however tell a Po-Matoran Chronicler about it, and said that when he died, the Matoran would need to take up the mantle of being a Toa. Argon was accepted as leader of the village, and settled numerous arguments. The village was attacked by many Rahi, and so Argon fled the settlement along with the Matoran. They than started construction of a new village, which the Toa Argon oversaw. Off in the distance, a large, blackened explosion came from where there rumors of an Arrum settlement. Nine days later, OOMN agents appeared, asking if they could set up an outpost in the village. Argon agreed, lending them his support. Kartoro and Lamian wished to join the order, along with Argon. Five days after that, a strange Toa of light appeared, calling himself Adert. He was given medical care and was asked to join the order by Argon. Alternate Versions Darkonverse Argon was a Ta-Matoran, and lived in Stelt. He moved to Metru-Nui to escape the poverty and mistreatment of the Matoran. During this time, he met a fellow Ta-Matoran named Flare. Much later, after Flare became a Toa, Argon was badly injured, breaking all of his limbs, and suffering from a minor blood clot. He was then sent to Karzahni, where he was rebuilt into a much smaller and weaker form. Toa Empire Alternate Universe Argon was never asked to join in the Toa/Dark-Hunter War, and upon hearing Tuyet's betrayal, left to challenge the mad tyrant. He was easily defeated and forced into a Turaga. He was then captured and escaped with the help of an Arrum named Olkrim. With the Sound-Stalker's help, Argon joined a resistance force lead by Driftner, a Time Echoer. They didn't go to help out in the final battal due the Arrum's view on the situation. Appearances *''Rebellion'' *''Hit and Run'' *''Old Days'' *''A Vast World'' Trivia *Oddly, Argon shares his name with a periodic element. **This was done purely by accident, as when Darker511 created the page he temporally forgot that Argon was a element, and didn't realize this until almost a year later. *Argon's Matoran form was made using the Matoran Maker found here; Matoran Maker Thread *Argon is the second most occurring character in Darker511's stories. **This is probably due to him having his own trilogy. *Out of pure accident, every time Argon escapes a prison, he is aided by someone with sonic powers. Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Light Category:Turaga